La Broma del Crepúsculo
by Kisaragi Pan
Summary: Romper los lazos familiares es algo fácil cuando realmente se quiere. Llorar por algo jámas ha sido algo que a ella le gustase hacer pero por él...él es la excepción. Un pequeño juramento que dos niños hicieron a la orilla del mar podría ser su salvación en su injusta y cruel vida. Hermano y Hermana, Luna y Sol, Izquierda y derecha. — ¡Nos...Nos veremos de nuevo!


_Hola, my sweeties. Tiempo sin escribirles algo bonito ahora puro jarcor conmigo (uuy siiii :B) hahaha les vengo con algo muuuuuy viejo disfruten._

_Blabalabfncsdlkdjefu derechos de autor a Yamaha y Crypton. Y Por supuesto que a mi querido y amado y sensoal __**Mothy-P Akuno-p**__ ¡Como quieras llamarle! Él es una persona pro!_

* * *

_**Capítulo Uno:**_

_**La broma del Crepúsculo**_

En un pequeño puerto cerca de una playa, se encontrabas 2 niños pequeños, hermanos, una niña y un niño, ambos eran gemelos. Jugando en la orilla del mar la hermana mayor torpemente tropezó, su hermano le ofreció ayuda para levantarse, ella tomó su mano y al levantarse pudo ver a lo lejos a un demonio que se burlaba de ella.

—Ven aquí, te quiero comer, estaremos juntos en mi estomago por siempre. —Le dijo el demonio con una voz muy pacífica como si eso fuera muy normal.

—Volvamos a casa, se hace noche. —Dijo la mayor tomando de la mano a su hermano y dando la espalda al demonio.

Ambos miraron por ultima vez el horizonte, el cielo se tornaba naranja, estaba apunto de anochecer. Ambos pequeños quedaron encantos con el bello color del cielo que se quedaron un rato más a contemplarlo.

— ¡Hay que dividir en dos el crespúsculo! —Propuso la hermana. —Seguro que podamos, yo seré el sol.

—Yo seré a luna. —Continuó el menor.- Y cuando nos tomemos de la mano…

— ¡Formaremos un hermoso cielo naranja! — Dijeron ambos a coro, apretándose las manos. Volvieron a casa después de ese pacto.

Tiempo después los hermanos volvieron a la misma, esta vez llevaban una merienda con ellos. El demonio al verlos sonrió, pensando en que se divertiría esa tarde, le habló a la mayor.

— ¡Yo no te compartiré de mi merienda! —Contestó y se alejó dejando a su hermano con el demonio.

—Yo te compartiré. —Dijo el pequeño, ofreciéndole la mitad de su merienda.

Al terminar los dos de comer, el demonio miro al pequeño que veía a su hermana sentada en la arena a lo lejos, sonrió

—Muchas gracias, pequeño príncipe. — Agradeció al niño. — Para pagar su generosidad, te contare un pequeño secrete sobre este océano.

— ¿Un secreto? —Preguntó curioso. El demonio solo asintió acercándose al oído del menor y susurrando unas palabras. — ¿Enserio?

En un pequeño puerto cerca de una playa yacía una chica, no se podía mover, decían. Sostenía una botella con sus manos contra su pecho, miraba el mar, esperando que éste hiciera algo increíble. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, rodando por sus mejillas, hasta caer al agua salada

—"_No puedo creer tal cosa como esa". —_Recordó lo que le contesto a su hermano ante la confesión.

—"_¿Qué es lo que más deseas, hermana?_"—Preguntó el niño.

— _¿Qué deseas tú?_

—"_Deseo que mi hermana siempre sea feliz. _—Miró sonrojado hacia abajo y luego hacia el horizonte. — _Su sonrisa es muy hermosa."!_

Apretó la botella contra su pecho aún más y soltó un gemido de dolor, se adentro más al mar y se arrodillo, soltando la botella que contenía un papel en su interior.

—"_Pide un deseo, una ilusión, escríbelo en un papel, dentro un frasco suéltalo en el mar._ —Le dijo su hermano. — _el océano te lo hará realidad._

Tapó su boca con su mano derecha ahogando un grito, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras veía como la botella era llevada por las olas del mar, su fe se iba con esa botella. El cielo se tornaba naranja, su hermano empezaría a salir dentro de poco. Rogó que su deseo se cumpliera, quería volver a ver a su hermano.

— Si tan solo…pudiera volver a nacer. — Entre sollozos dijo.

— "_Seria lindo que fuéramos hermanos otra vez"._ — Su hermanito pequeño terminó su oración.

* * *

IUFVOJEPWIUR0EWDOFDÑAKG´04ROKLRTVFRNHU AQUÍ PUEDO DECIRLES DE TODOOO :D

Okya :3 hola mis pastelitos de nata, muucho tiempo sin escribirles, ¿no? Hoy les vengo con algo que escribí para la clase de español el año pasado, está basado (OBVIAMENTE) En la canción Twilight Prank de la serie del mal de mi amado Mothy *-* o Dios, MOTHY DAME UN HIJO! (Fangirl overexposed D:) **ES ALGO SÚPER PEQUEÑO**

_No me gustan mucho los songfics pero naaa...me gustan cuando no dicen la canción ahí los versos copiado y pegados -3-_

_Cualquier porra, cosa fea lo que sea será bien recibido :3 yo trataré de contestarlo lo más rápido posible -3-_

_Lol, gracias "__**Magus" **__por decirme de la línea de sobra, no me había dado cuenta xD. También gracias por tu sensoal review *-* Incluí Regret message al final para...darle un final e_e porque tu sabes esta canción es sólo un prologo y asdhkldsa para darle un final xD. Si, a mi también me ha destruido la infancia con la canción "Abandon excerpts" creo e_e _

_Byebye, chuuu_

_-KisaragiMisu_


End file.
